The Final Battle
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Just a story that I thought up one day, kind of like my other story Love and Sorrows but it is in chapters. This story also isn't multiple one shots. It is about the giant war and the after math. So please read! Warning character death, and I do not own PJO or HOO. Sadly Rick created those before I could.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Rick owns it all!**

**3rd person POV**

At the base of the original Mount Olympus in Greece there was a war. Percy and Zeus were fighting the giant Mimas, Poseidon and Jason were fighting Hippolytus, Annabeth and Ares were fighting Porphyrion, but Ares had been knocked out so Annabeth was fighting alone. Leo and Athena were fighting Syceus, Hazel and Hermes were against Pallas, Frank and Hades were holding out against Eurytus and Piper and Hephaestus were holding their own against Clytius. Artemis and Apollo were shooting at Gaea, who was rising in the form of the dirt woman, and Artemis was also slashing at her with her knives. Reyna and the Romans along with Clarisse and the Greeks were fighting the huge army of monsters; along with the nature spirits and Dionysus, Hera, Demeter and Aphrodite(who was charmspeaking as many monsters as she could). Chiron and the party ponies and Lupa and her wolves were fighting as wel. Hestia was keeping the hearth burning on top of Mount Olympus, giving everyone hope. Gaea was making the earth drag everyone's feet down(apart from her giants and monsters of course) to make them for sluggish and slower.

**Frank's POV**

Frank had just defeated the giant Eurytus with the help of Hades, and was looking around too see where he could help so he saw it all.

He saw Annabeth roll and then come up and cut the giant she was fighting on the thigh. Porphyrion let out a roar of pain and smacked Annabeth backwards; Frank saw her fly threw the air and heard a painful crack when he saw her skull slam into a rock. He heard her arm break and saw her knife fly out of her hand and skid towards the area where Ares was lying knocked out.

Porphyrion ran up and looked at Annabeth for a moment before saying, "See child of Athena, no one can defeat me! Especially not a puny demigod of Athena fighting alone." Then he smiled and raised his spear, and Annabeth screamed Percy's name and that was when the giant king brought down his spear and stabbed Annabeth. Right in the heart.

**Hello again, fellow fanfictioners! Ok I know this chapter isn't very long, but I decided to split this story up into chapters, so I will add more in the following chapters. I just want to say I wrote this story about a year ago on the notes on my Ipod and decided what the heck, I could post it on here. It will be shorter than my other stories, despite the multiple chapters but I hope you guys like it. It is kind of like my other story called Love and Sorrows(if you haven't read it, I suggest you do) but it also has some unique aspects and is one long story not multiple one shots. So I promise to update soon! Peace out!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Piper's POV**

Piper heard Annabeth scream Percy's name and turned around to see Porphyrion stab her in the chest. She turned back to the giant she was fighting- Clytius- and jumped up and stabbed him with Katoptris, right where his heart should be. Hephaestus then shot a fireball at him and he fell to the ground with a scream so loud the earth shook and then he dissolved.

Piper turned back to look at Annabeth, and what she saw made her heart stop.

Annabeth was lying there, not moving at all, while Athena was fighting Porphyrion. Piper could tell Athena was stricken with grief and was fighting with all she had, but it still wasn't enough, she needed a demigod to help her. Piper turned to see all of the other demigods still fighting- all except for Frank and Percy.

Percy was standing and staring at Annabeth with a look of such intense pain that Piper couldn't stand to look any longer. As she watched him she saw him fling his sword away and run as fast as he could towards Annabeth.

**I know it's short, but all of these chapters will be. They'll all be around 200 to 300 words, so don't expect much. Keep reviewing, I love reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Jason POV**

Jason's only thoughts were cut, duck, slash, roll and block. He had heard someone - he assumed Annabeth because the scream had been Percy's name- and hoped they were alright but he couldn't spare a look. Finally Jason got a lucky stab to the neck and Poseidon immediately threw his trident in the giants chest like a spear. The giant yelled and slowly sank into the ground and crumbled away.

Jason looked around and what he saw was heart breaking. At fist he couldn't process what he was seeing but then he understood what had happened.

Annabeh had been fighting the giant king, Porphryion, but when Jason looked he saw Athena barely blocking his attacks and meeting him with a few weak ones of her own. And Percy.

Percy was sobbing and holding a broken figure, who when the helmet fell of Jason discovered was Annabeth.

Percy was shaking with grief and it was then that Jason knew Annabeth must be dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Frank POV**

Frank saw Percy run to Annabeth, grab her and hold her tenderly. He also saw Percy start shaking with sobs and saw Annabeth's helmet fell off. What Frank saw next scared him.

Percy looked up and gave the most broken, powerful yell that Frank had ever heard. Then Frank saw Athena stumble and knew that she needed help fighting against Porphyrion.

Frank yelled to his friend who was still holding the dead love of his life in his arms and had to yell in his face for about a minute before Percy finally focused his attention on him.

Percy's eyes were bloodshot and he had tears streaming down his face, yet he had the most terrifying look Frank had ever seen. The younger boy had never seen his friend (or anyone for that matter) look as bad as Percy did now. He hadn't thought that there was any way for the brave, heroic Percy Jackson- who had defeated so many powerful opponents- to be broken.

Suddenly Frank remembered what his father had told him, that day when Percy, Hazel and himself had gone to his grandmothers..

"But every hero has a fatal flaw. Percy Jackson? He's too loyal to his friends. He can't give them up, not for anything. He was told that, years ago. And someday soon, he's going to face a sacrifice he can't make. Without you, Frank- without your sense of duty- he's going to fail. The whole war will go sideways, and Gaea will destroy our world."

Frank was pulled out of the memory by the yells and screams around him. He now knew what Mars had meant.

"Percy," he said very gently, "You have to help Athena defeat Porphyrion. She can't do it without a demigod's help and you're our greatest fighter."

The look Percy gave Frank almost made him stop but he knew he couldn't- Percy was their only chance.

"No! How can you even ask that of me? Have you seen Annabeth? She's, she's dead and you expect me to fight!?" Percy said with an already hoarse from crying voice.

"Percy you have too. Annabeth would've wanted you to, you're the only one who even has a hope of defeating the giant king. Athena needs help, and you're the only one who can help her!" Frank said urgently.

At the mention of Athena, Percy looked around and finally seemed to notice how badly the battle between Athena and Porphyrion was going. Then he looked back at Annabeth and Frank could see the pain in his eyes. Percy took a deep shuddering breath and set Annabeth gently on the ground, picked up his sword and stood up staring at Porphyrion, to face the giant king.

**Ok another chapter done! Hope you guys are liking this story... not sure if I do yet but I'm writing anyways. Oh and I'm thinking about writing one of those gods and demigods read the books sort of stories so tell me if you think I should! Thanks for following the story and all of the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own! **

**Percy's POV**

I wiped my tears away and could just barely see the ugly, scaly, green thing which claimed the title of the Giant King and Athena because the edges of my vision were red with anger. I had never felt so broken and yet so powerful.

I shakily started running towards Porphyrion with only one thought- to avenge Annabeth's murder. When Porphryion saw me coming he knocked Athena aside and started to laugh.

"So here is the famous Percy Jackson! Finally I get to meet the renown demigod. Mother Gaea is especially mad at you Perseus for killing her son Kronos! I have waited to test myself against someone who will at least put up more of a fight! I hear you rival Achilles for the title of the greatest fighter the world has ever known, but no matter; you will be dead by the time I am through with you. Let's see if you can defeat me as well as the Titan Lord." Porphryion gloated.

"I hear you're just as stupid as Kronos so it shouldn't be a problem." the answer came off of my tongue without my mind even processing what I was saying.

A look of annoyance came over the scaly green face. "How's your girlfriend godling? That weak daughter of Athena that I fought earlier?" Porphyrion taunted.

At this Athena got up and immediately started to attack him again so he was momentarily distracted. I had stopped where I was and was standing there. I wasn't thinking, I just stood there. Until I heard Frank shout.

"Percy don't give up! Start fighting him! Avenge Annabeth! Don't let him win."

I shook myself out of it. No matter what I could not let this giant win.

So I went into defense mode, once I reached the Giant King I slashed him on the thigh and then rolled away and was satasfied when I heard him give a yell of pain.

'Good,' I thought. 'Now let's see how he stands up against me _and_ a goddess.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing**

**Leo's POV**

I was scared.

Not for Percy, gods no, I wasn't afraid for Percy. No I was afraid for anyone who got in Percy's way, which right now was the king of the dirt ladies evil minions.

I looked around and saw Jason and Piper dragging Annabeth's body away, but that was too painful to watch so I stopped looking. I looked at the battle of Athena and  
Percy and Porphyrion and after that I couldn't look away.

Slowly the fights around us were finishing. It seemed that the giants were almost defeated- with the excpetion of the King. Artemis, Apollo and Gaia were still blowing  
stuff up, and making light flash everywhere, but everyone else was now watching the battle.

Everyone- even the gods- were looking at Percy in shock. He was fighting like a demon. I had never seen anyone block, maim, and fight as fast as Percy was. He was  
fighting with all he had and then some.

I saw the tears on his face though, and I wondered if other people did too.

In fact most of the people surrounding them had tears on their face and when I reached up and touched my own face I pulled away and damp finger. I had been crying and  
I hadn't even realized.

When I focused back on the fight I saw that Athena wasn't doing much. She was hurting the Giant, and when she saw Percy fight alongside her she fought with renewed  
vigor, but Percy was doing the most damage, and was the giants main concern. I saw Porphyrion actually develop a look of concentration and a little bit of fear when  
fighting the grieving son of Poseidon.

Then Percy looked at Athena and it was almost like they were having a silent conversation; which went a little bit like this:

'We will fight together just this once Perseus.'

'I'll distract, you attack.'

'Deal.'

Percy then fought harder then ever. It was the most suspenseful, and intense battle I had ever seen. Not even in my wildest dreams did I think someone could fight that  
well- even a god- but I supposed grief changes people. Heck I know it does, after my mom.

Percy had a green arau of power around Percy.

"The blesssing of Poseidon." Reyna said beside him in awe.

I jumped. I hadn't even noticed she had came to stand beside me. He now saw that all of the deities, demigods, party ponies, nature spirits and wolves had joined the  
half circle. (Only later would Leo realize Reyna had said Poseidon and not Neptune.)

Sure enough when I looked over at the Sea God I saw him looking at his son with a mix of emotions I couldn't figure out.

That was when Percy did his best move yet.

He slashed the giants stomach, Riptide cutting straight through his metal breastplate, turned and blocked his opponents strike, rolled between the giants legs and  
jumped up and stabbed him in the back of the neck. When he landed on the ground Percy whispered something that I couldn't hear.

Athena followed Percy's strike with a stab to the head. Percy came around to the front of the giant and didn't flinch when a scaly. green look of rage and hatred was  
sent his way.

"You cannot defeat me!" the King sputtered, spitting out the golden blood of the immortals. "I am the Giant King! I am the son of Gaia herself! I am Porphyrion!"

As we all watched, the ginat crumpled to his knees with a thud and dissolved into small bones and earth.

oooOOOooo

**Hey again everyone! This will be the last thing I post in 2012! Don't worry though I'll be writing more stories for 2013. Tell me what you think, and if you review fast I might post something on New Year's you never know. Tell me what you think about a Gods and Demigods reading the stories fanfic and have a good New Year's! **

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. If I did my friends would all want to steal Percy from me. **

**Percy's POV**

I didn't even look at the giant after he dissolved. I didn't look at anything except for Annabeth's body, which was laying beside Piper and Jason.

Gaea had dissolved. Later when Percy would listen, people told him the moment Porphyrion was defeated Gaea just... crumbled. Into heavy, black dirt. She just gave a horrible wailand collapsed. The ground had shook and then went still. Artemis and Apollo finally got a rest.

Or that's what he heard.

Everyone except Athena and I cheered. I just couldn't stop looking at Annabeth and I had a feeling she was doing the same thing.

I didn't even notice everyone, even the gods, look at me with awe and respect. I didn't notice them all holding their children that had survived. All I saw was her, and all I thought was how she would never kiss me again. Or laugh at me for being stupid, or punch me.

Finally my limbs listened to my numb brain and ran to her and kneeled beside her, without taking my eyes off of her. Everyone went quiet and gathered around her body, watching me and my reaction.

I grabbed her and held her close, all the while whispering things in her ear.

"Annabeth I love you, I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you. I'll never forgive myself. I feel worse then ever and I know you would say it isn't my fault but it was. I didn't save you. Wise Girl I love you, I'll bring you back. Annabeth I miss you."

The one thing he never said was don't leave me because he knew she was already gone.

That everyone, is when Percy Jackson started to cry.

Horribble, choked, broken, heart-wrenching sobs. He was rocking Annabeth's body back and forth and crying into her hair. He didn't care that all of the gods were there. He ignored the sound of everyone else's tears. All he cared about was Annabeth.

He was remembering all of their quests, all of their moments together. All of the times saying 'I love you.' All of the laughs shared, the tears, the consoling. The kissing. He was remembering his whole life with her.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he tensed until he heard his father's voice.

"Perseus." his voice was grave and consoling. Soft and careful, not wanting to upset his son any more. "You have to let her go. She needs to be taken, the Fates themselves have come to carry away her body and the others. They have a shroud for her to be carried in."

Percy just stood up, tears streaming down his face, and holding Annabeth's body. He faced everyone and all he said was "Not yet."

Poseidon opened his mouth to say something but Athena cut across him. "Leave him be Poseidon, he is greiving." She came and stood beside Percy and placed a hand on her daughter's cold forehead. She was crying, her eyes were swollen and splotchy already and her face was red. He didn't think a deity could look as bad as Athena did now.

Wordlessly he handed Annabeth over to Athena, knowing she wouldn't allow her body to be taken, and turned and walked away. He didn't look at anyone. He walked right past his father and friends, past all of the other deities and nature spirits. Past the centaurs and wolves who were looking at him with respect and pride, and past everyone else.

He stopped when he reached the place where Annabeth had been stabbed, looked down and picked up the beaten, dirty, forgotten Yankee's cap that had fallen and been trampled into the ground by many people's feet. His hands were trembling and while he looked down at it he saw a tear fall from his nose onto it. When he walked back to Athena who was holding Annabeth wordlessly he held it out to her.

She looked at him questioningly, silently asking what he was doing. He responded by placing the hat into her hand.

"You have this." he said in a croaky, hoarse voice full of pain and suffering. "You gave it to her, and now she's no longer, she's no longer-" and then Percy fully felt the impact of what had happened and he felt fresh pain in his very core, and new tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't even finish his sentence. He felt like he would collapse then and there but he had to stay strong for everyone else. Just like he always had.

"No Perseus, you should have it. I gave this to her and she has used it well and I know that... well I know that she would've wanted you to have it, and I- I want you to have it as well."

Percy was surprised, he had never had Athena's approval. He had never been able to make her see that he would care for her daughter, and that he loved her, or that he should be with Annabeth. Now, here she was giving him one of Annabeth's most prized possesions.

Then he realizes Athena had finally accepted all of those things, and that he was not his father (who was a famous womanizer), and that he once again saved the world.

But this time with the sacrifice of her daughter.

oooOOOooo

**Alright so finished that chapter! Just a few more to go I think, don't worry I promise a good ending. You all won't want to stalk me and hunt me down for killing one of the best characters. So tell me what you think about this story, and me writing a Demigods/Gods read the books story. Reviews are always welcome!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer:" Percy do I own you?"**

**"No."**

**"There you have it folks, I do not own PJO or HOO. Hope you like it anyways!"**

**Jason POV**

When everyone gathered together no one danced. Because if they had danced and rejoiced then they would have been celebrating on the grave site of their friends.

It turns out Connor Stoll, Bobby, Lou Ellen, Butch, Octavian, Nyssa and many others had died. So no one danced. Eventually all of the bodies were taken away, sisters,  
fathers, mothers and brothers, cousins, siblings, and friends all said goodbye. All I remembered was that I never let go of Piper's hand.

The gods had teleported to Olympus, (in New York), and had said they would meet their children there. The demigods all boarded the Argo II, (everyone else was getting  
home another way) and Percy had wordlessly made it clear that he wanted to be left alone.

People had tried to talk to him, but he had even rejected Thalia, Nico, and Hazel's company and they apart from Annabeth and his mother were the ones who knew him  
best.

The only one who Percy had let in had been Frank, and even then they only talked for about 5 minutes.

Later I asked Frank what they had said.

Frank looked like the rest of us, saddened but happy. He had cried like the rest of us, but he was happier and looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his  
shoulders. When I asked him he sighed.

"He just thanked me for helping him focus when I told him to fight the giant. When I brought up Annabeth he shut down. He looked so bad that I didn't even argue when  
he told me that he wanted to be alone. He looked bad Jason, and he's not sleeping or eating." Frank looked at him with worried eyes. "I just wish I could help him."

I looked back at him and saw my own emotions reflected in the eyes of the son of Mars. "I know Frank, so do-" but I was cut off by the sound of china shattering, and a  
yell that was undoubtedly Percy's. Everyone on the crowded deck winced.

Frank shifted uncomfortably. "Look I've got to go find Hazel, I'll talk to you later Jason." With that Frank walked off and I could see him being stopped by everyone  
who wanted to know what Percy and him had talked about as well.

I had mourned for Annabeth too. We all had. Some still were; but I was also ecstatic. We had won the war. The Romans and the Greeks were able to cooperate. Thalia was  
safe, and Piper and I had made our relationship official (Ok I know in MOA they said it was official, but I wrote this awhile ago) on the second and final day of the  
journey back to America.

Everyone had congragulated us, Travis had been leaning heavily on Katie, mourning the loss of his brother but he came all the same. Well everyone had come up and  
ccongragulated them except Percy. He was still a no show.

When Piper and I had gone down to tell him he had just looked at them with an extremely sad look and shut the door in their faces. We had stood there for a moment and  
before I could open the door and give Percy a piece of my mind, I mean OK, ya he lost Annabeth, but there had been no need for that, when Piper quickly dragged me to  
the girls room.

She shut the door, and made sure no one else was in the room before turning to me.

"Annabeth told me it was the day they finished fighting Kronos when she and Percy got together."

"Ya, so?" I said, not getting it.

"It was right after the other big war Jason! Percy and Annabeth got together after a war, and I guess- well I guess that we remind him of that day too much. It also  
doesn't help that Annabeth said that we were bound to get together. Now I think he wishes she could see that she was right... again. " She smiled softly and kissed me  
on the cheek before squeezing my hand and walking away.

I stood there stunned, and also feeling extremely guilty. I should've known that but I hadn't and now Percy probably thought I was a mean jerk.

I was just going to try to talk to him when I felt the boat shudder. That meant either we were being attacked, Leo was trying to freak everyone out or we had landed.  
Since we had just defeated all of the monsters and Leo was proabably chatting up a girl somewhere I was willing to bet we were finally there.

Sure enough when I went up to see I saw we were on top of an apartment building. It was time for the gods to tell us our fate.

oooOOOooo

**Another chapter finito! Just telling everyone I won't be able to update as often cause school starts tomorrow (groan) and I have exams coming up. (Double groan.) Anyways thanks to all of the followers, and reviewers!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Hazel** POV**

After disembarking the Argo II and running through the apartment building to get to the elevator (and scaring all of the mortals to death) the demigods walked out of the building onto the streets of New York. We went up to the Empire State building and everyone except Percy stopped to stare.

None of the Romans had been here before, and while most of the Greeks had they obviously still found it awe-inducing.

Percy had been here before, and he was still to grief stricken to care. He went in without a word.

Thalia had also been here before, and was also grief-stricken- although not as much as Percy- stared for a couple of seconds and then followed her cousin into the huge building. Everyone else followed her with the rest of the 7 being in the lead.

They didn't find Percy in the lobby so we assumed he had gone up already. Just to be sure we asked the guard at the front desk.

All he said was "He already went up." Apparently he knew Percy from past experience because he gave the elevator one last look of pity before wordlessly turning to us.

He gave Thalia the card to swipe in the elevator and then Leo made a big deal about pressing the button for the 600th floor. There was too many demigods for the elevator to take up at once however so we had to wait at the top for everyone to come.

We all had to stop and look at the city of the gods, which was absolutley beautiful. I was sure no matter how many times I came up here I would have to stop and admire each time.

"It's beautiful." Piper whispered. Everyone immediatley nodded in agreement, it really was.

We all came out of our shock and walked up to the doors of the palace. As we got closer we could hear loud voices inside and all looked at each other nervously.

"It's now or never right?" Nico said, before pushing open the doors and stopping at the sight that greeted them all.

The Olympian gods were all there, even Vesta** (who is Hestia in Greek)** who was tending the fire and Pluto** (which is Hades)** who was sitting in a very comfortable visitors seat.** (All of the gods are in their Greek form, it's just that Hazel is Roman so she uses Roman names)**

Percy was yelling in his face and the shocking thing was he sounded normal again. He hadn't even noticed that we'd arrived.

"I don't care what you say! You all swore anything I wanted and this is what I want. I know I've already had a gift but you were the ones who offered another one and this is it." then Percy's voice became the one everyone had come to know as the Annabeth voice. Sad, broken and alone. It was so unlike his usual upbeat and goofy voice that everyone who knew Percy winced when they heard it. "This is the only thing I want. And I know it's possible, I mean you did it for Hazel."

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Cutting across Jupiter, who looked like he was about to say something I spoke up.

"Done what for me?"

Percy jumped. I guess he really hadn't noticed we had come here after all. He got that sad look on his face, but this time there was a bit of hope mixed in with it.

"Hades let you return from the Underworld." he muttered.

I guess I wasn't the only one still confused because everyone else still looked like they had no idea what was going on. The only ones who didn't were Percy and the gods themselves.

Reyna stepped forward and she had the most tender look I had ever seen her wear. "Percy," she said very softly. "What do you mean?"

That was when Jupiter finally spoke. " Perseus Jackson we understand how you feel however-" but Percy interrupted.

"No you don't. That's the thing, none of you understand how I feel, none of you gods feel anything close to how I feel right now except maybe Athena. None of the demigods, or nature spirits, none of you, not my parents, or Chrion. No one. You all say 'We're sorry,' but none of you mean it as much as I do. None of you KNOW that life will NEVER be as joyful as before unless I get this wish!"Percy's voice was determined and fierce. Deep down it was full of sorrow. Deep sorrow.

Jupiter looked like he was seriously considering blasting Percy right now, Venus had tears in her eyes and was talking about how it was 'Just so sad...', and the other gods were looking at him with pity. That's when Minerva spoke.

"I agree with the boy, none of you mourn like he and I have-"

"Oi! We all have kids who died in this war too Athena!" Ares said angrily.

Minerva kept talking "-You all haven't lost someone who you care about more then yourselves. I personally think that this boy has a point, we said any wish and he has chosen. It is certainly within our power- not even difficult really. And I think we can afford to bend the rules this one time. Hades has already let it happen with Hazel-" I started at the sound of my name. "- and we swore on the River Styx. Perseus I agree to grant your request... although I suppose the decision isn't exactly up to me." Athena then looked pointedly at my father and Jupiter who both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Finally Leo spoke up. "What exactly is happening?"

The King of the Gods looked at us, evidently making a decision. He then said "Poseidon's son walked in on the gods deciding something. He umm, well he walked in on us debating on wether we should give him another wish or not. However once Perseus heard this he decided that he was apparently the one in charge and started telling us what he wanted. Before that however he watched us vote on the matter. Once we decided we would indeed give him another request he made us swear on the River of Styx again."

"So what was his wish?" Frank, Octavian and Jason asked as one.

Percy focused on them. "Well isn't it obvious?" he asked.

We all shook our heads and he sighed. "I wished for Annabeth back."

oooOOOooo

**Alright so I know it's been a while since I updated. Here's why. 1) exams are in 2 weeks and my parents are telling me to spend all my time studying :( and 2) I got sick like 4 days ago and I'm just starting to get better now. Anyways thanks to all of the reviewers and followers! You guys are the best!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Percy POV**

I honestly couldn't tell why none of them had figured it out. I mean I had thought it was obvious. What else did they think I would wish for? A flying pony or something? We had Frank for that. No of course I would wish for Annabeth.

They were all just standing there, trying to process what I had just said, and they obviously weren't having much luck because none of them looked happy. Or any less confused.

So I sighed and said "I wished for the gods to let Annabeth to come back from the de- I mean Underworld." I just couldn't say dead. If I said dead then it would make it all real, and almost... final somehow.

They all gasped and the first one to come out of their shock was Thalia. She ran over and gave me a huge hug, right in front of all the gods (including Artemis who wasn't looking too please about the affection). She tackled me with a hug saying "Thankyou Percy, oh thankyou!" She just kept repeating it while I shrugged.

"What else is there to wish for." I said.

Then all of the rest of them came up to me and started to talk at once.

"We get it Percy. We really do." said Jason.

Piper said, " I miss her too and would've wished for the exact same thing."

"Oh Percy." Hazel sighed, but she was smiling brilliantly.

"You could've had anything at all?" Leo looked incredulous. "Wow dude, that's a big choice."

Frank said "Percy is that even allowed?"

That's what stopped me. I had compltely forgotten aboout the gods until now so I turned back to look at them.

"Well?" I asked. "Can I have Annabeth back or not?"

Zeus looked like he was about to say 'no.' again when Thalia cut in. "Father I want Annabeth back as well."

Then everyone else, yes even Octavian and Clarisse, said that they wanted her back too. All of the gods looked at their children and their gazes softened.

"I want my daughter back as well." Athena said.

"It certainly wouldn't be too hard." Hades cut in.

Poseidon chimed in saying, "And I can't stand to see my miserable as sad as he was without Annabeth."

At that I looked at him. I mean really looked at him; and I saw that he was telling the truth. He really had hated seeing me that way. I saw that having to see me go through that had saddened him as well. So I just smiled at him and he smiled at winked back.

But then Aphrodite had to go and say the stupidest thing, which embarrased me in front of everyone. "And they make SUCH a cute couple!"

All of the Venus and Aphrodite kids sighed happily (except Piper) and were agreeing and they all cooed. You could hear some snickers from people and while I was blushing faintly Athena glared at her while my dad just laughed along with Hermes and Apollo. Hestia and Zeus were looking over with faint amusement, Hera had her nose stuck in the air, Dionysus was reading his usual wine magazine, Demeter was glaring at Hades who was staring at my dad in hardly veiled amusement. Ares was looking away from his girlfrien in digust and glaring at me while smacking his fist into his other hand. Artemis was looking at her like she had a second head with her eyebrows raised and Hephaestus was looking over at his wife incredulously and asked "Really? Is that necessary right now?"

Aphrodite shrugged and said, "What it's true. They're the cutest couple since Helen and Paris!"

"Says the person who sent him to Calypso's island because Hera ordered her too." Hephaestus muttered but it was so queit that no one could hear.

Finally the King of the Gods gave in. "Very well Perseus, as your last gift from the gods we will grant you the life of Annabeth Chase."

Thunder boomed and I smiled and bowed to all of the gods, my dad winked at me in return and Athena shot me an approving look. I thanked them and then looked at Hades who was studiously ignoring me. I kept looking until he sighed and glanced over.

"She will be back at camp by tomorrow morning. That is... erm, Camp Half-Blood not Jupiter."

I was overwhelmed with happiness so suddenly. I did it. Annabeth's going to be coming back! She was going to be with me again! As I walked back to my friends they all looked at me strangely. Apparently I was smiling too much.

oooOOOooo

**There you go guys, another chapter! Thanks again to everyone and make sure to check out some of my other stories!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The rights to PJO and HOO were lost in the mail with my letter to Hogwarts. I'm still waiting on both. :(**

**Piper POV**

Percy was the only one who was granted a wish. I think it was because the gods felt a little bad for him because of Annabeth (well not anymore) and because he, of course, was the demigod who slayed Porphyrion, Polybotes and Mimas.

The rest of us were rewarded and were thanked and showered with respect, kindness and thanks etc, but we never got to pick what we got.

Leo was rewarded with lots of new tools for Bunker 9 and was allowed to go visit his father in his main forge anytime he wanted (within reason) to pick up new ideas for building. He was smiling and cracking jokes like his usual self but anyone could tell he was happy.

Hazel had her curse removed; she could now summom gems and give them to others without the curse of hurting them while she did. Her smile lit up the entire room.

Frank was given a new weapon and his father said that he would personally help him train with it. He looked a bit scared at that, but when his curse was removed as well he was smiling just as much as Hazel. His life no matter depended on a stick.

Jason was given the promise of filling Camp Jupiter with new half bloods (apparently there were some out there undiscovered) and Thalia was allowed to visit whenever Artemis let her. Jason was also restored as Praetor. When he walked back from the center of the throne room he slipped his hand into mine and was shaking with happiness and excitement.

I was allowed to tell my father about demigods, breaking it to him easier then it was the first time, and given permission to remodel the Aphrodite cabin at Camp Half-Blood- with the help of Annabeth. Some of the Aphrodite kids- cough, Drew, cough- shrieked and she clutched her heart dramtically but most smiled at me. I figured they would help me with the renovations- probably wanting to add more bathroom space or a closet- but they would help. I smiled and bowed to the gods, while my mother looked at me and smiled. Her eyes softened to a beautiful chocolate brown and for the first time I felt totally and completely content with my life. I had Jason, my friends, Percy was fine now that Annabeth was coming back, and my parents were safe. There were minimal deaths in the war, Jason and I were stronger then ever and we had saved the world.

What else did I need?

Once Annabeth returned Percy and her were supposed to return to Olympus so Annabeth could recieve her reward. Percy was to come because a) Annabeth would probably want him there and b) the gods wanted to talk to him about something.

Then Zeus made a shocking anouncement saying that Greek and Roman demigods could move to any camp they wanted. Everyone smiled at that, but some looked nervous and muttering broke out at once. I glanced over at Jason and saw him smiling but there was that frown in the middle of his forehead that he got whenever he was thinking deeply.

After that news there was a party on Olympus.

Ok let me tell you, you have never been to a full blown-out party until you've come to Olympus and partied with Romans, Greeks, Gods, and Nature Spirits alike. The sons of Bachus and Pollux were going full out crazy. There was a dance floor in the middle of the throne room and the lights were dim. A table - a huge table- covered in every food and drink imaginable appeared. Chairs and couches appeared as well.

Even with all of my dads fancy parties I had never been to one like this. The gods were walking around and talking to their children, people were going crazy, couples like Hazel and Frank, Katie and Travis, Gwen and Dakota, and surprisingly Leo and Reyna were dancing to the slow song that was on.

Percy stayed sitting and ate food from the table ocasionally. Good thing there was a special blue plate with a blue cheeseburger and fries on it. He talked whenever someone came up to him and smiled and nodded but it was obvious he wasn't really listening. That's probably because he was thinking about Annabeth.

A beautiful woman dressed in a floral dress- and I mean literally floral. The dress was made of flowers- appeared at Hades side. And assuming by the way Demeter yelled in happy delight and went to immediately go hug her I assumed she was Persephone goddess of flowers and springtime, Queen of the Undwerworld. She stayed next to Hades the whole night and it was the only time I ever saw him smile at someone with such unveiled love apart from Nico and Hazel. Everyone else was dancing and talking.

I was standing by the food table observing the dancers and eating a cracker when Jason came and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Hey." he whispered and his breath tickled my ear and made me shiver.

"Hi." I turned my head and kissed him softly. "How are you?"

He smiled at me but I saw slight worry in his eyes. It probably reflected my own. "I'm doing great. How are you doing?"

I could've lied and said I was amazing but I didn't. I told him the truth. "I'm worried about the Greeks and Romans switching Camps thing."

Jason nodded thinking. "I've been worrying about that too. I'm sure the gods will figure it out, and most people will want to stay at their own camps anyways but..." he trailed off looking uncomfortable.

"Jason." I whispered, "I'm going wherever you're going. That's all there is to it."

His expression cleared and he smiled at me again. "Good, because I wasn't going to let you get away that easily. If I have your co-operation then it will make it that much easier."

I laughed. "I would follow you anywhere Sparky."

He leaned in and kissed me one more time. I had just opened my eyes when I saw my mom standing a couple feet away behind Jason and smiling. I cleared my throat at Jason and tried to tell him with my eyes that we were no longer alone. He seemed to get the message because he glanced behind him and saw my mom. Immediatley he loosened his hold on me. He stepped away from me but I kept hold of his hand.

"Oh don't stop on my account." my mom said smiling at us. "I thought it was cute."

Jason and I both blushed. He cleared his throat. "I'll just go see Percy." he shifted awkwardly, glancing at my mom before leaning in and whispering to me. "When you guys are finished meet me on the dance floor."

I nodded and smiled at him, kissing his cheek and letting go of his hand. While he was walking away my mother gave him a once over and I saw her smile. Of course, my mom would be the only god who unashamedly checked out her daughters boyfriend.

"So," she said turning to me.

"Hey mom." I smiled at her and was relieved when she smiled back.

"I'm so glad you and Jason got together. He really is something isn't he? Plus you guys look cute together."

I nodded slowly wondering where this was going.

Aphrodite sighed. Finally she said, "I'm proud of you my daughter. You have brought pride to all of my children... and to me as well."

I smiled at her. "Mom it wasn't just me-"

She held up a hand. "I know. Believe me I know, we all fought in this war. But you fought because you wanted to save this world. You wanted to live for love, and your friends and because you are brave. You fought for all of the right reasons Piper and to be honest I wish I could be like you."

"You wish you could be more like me?" I asked.

She laughed, a little tinkling laugh that made you smile and want to start laughing right along with her. "Yes I do. Even gods can forget things and I am sorry to say that I forgot what love is all about as have some of my children." Her smile faltered for a second as she looked at Hephaestus and then Ares. "I have made mistakes, my child. But when you're in love there is little you can do about them if they make you happy." She looked at me, almost apologetically. "Life is hard when you are immortal." Her eyes lost focus, almost like she was remembering something. "You can forever be blamed for all of your mistakes, and our memories are long. We don't forget easily." She glanced back at me. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

I tried to work through what she was saying. She knew she had been dishonest and disfaithful but she was in love. Not with the man she was supposed to love, but with a man (or should I say god) who made her happy. Suddenly I could see what it was like to be Aphrodite. People thought she was a hypocrite but really she was in love. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to judge.

I smiled at her reassuringly. "I think I do."

She smiled back and suddenly her whole appearance became happier and her eyes glowed with warmth. She opened her arms and I was surprised at how easily I stepped into them.

"Don't make the same mistakes I did Piper."

I looked up at her completely serious. "I'll try mom."

When she pulled back she was looking at Ares who was over with one of his sons showing him his arm muscles. "I will leave you now my child, but never forget I am proud of you." She kissed my forehead and walked off.

I stood there for a couple of seconds working through what had just happened before I remembered Jason's request. I made my way to the dance floor and immediatley saw him walking towards me. We smiled at each other and met in the middle.

"May I have this dance?" Jason asked, bending over slightly and offering me his hand.

I smiled at him. "You may." I replied.

He put his arm around my wait and I put mine around his neck. We stepped side to side and I put my head on his chest.

"So," he cleared his throat. "What was that about?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing, she just wanted to talk."

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was Percy leaving the throne room, and everyone else laughing and smiling or dancing.

What else did I need?

The answer was nothing.

oooOOOooo

**There another chapter! I'm really close to the end guys so bear with me! So I'm sorry for not updating sooner but my exams are in 2 days and I'm freaking out! Plus I'm working on my new story- Unspoken Memories- and I have a 500 word essay due. There those are my excuses for you. Anyways I'll try to update when I can, thanks for the followers, favoriters? (is that a word) and reviewers you guys are the best! **

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Annabeth POV

The last thing I remembered before I woke up was seeing a golden spear come down towards my heart, the pain, and screaming Percy's name. Percy had been standing there with a look of intense pain on his face.

One of us had finally died. One of us had finally left the other.

It still hurt for me to think about.

After that I had blacked out. When I had finally come to I knew I was in the Underworld and I knew that I had died. I found myself in a familiar lobby and walked up to the man at the front desk. Immediately I recognized it was Charon.

"Hey I remember you!" he exclaimed. "You were here with that Percy guy and the satyr several years ago."

The mention of Percy was painful, and some of that pain must've shown on my face but Charon interpreted it the wrong way.

"So you really are dead this time, huh?" asked Charon. "Well I can't let you board the boat... unless you have payment of course." he smiled evilly at me.

I searched my pocket and found 1 drachma that someone must've given to me after I died because I don't remember it being there before. I set it on the counter before Charon.

"Excellent, excellent!" he said gleefully.

Next thing I knew I was on the boat and Charon was poling their way along the River Styx. After I disembarked I traveled through the gates and was standing in line to see the judges, who would decide where I would go. When it was my turn I stood before them and tried to ignore them talking about me like I wasn't there. As one of them were opening their mouth to say something Hades himself appeared.

I was surprised, I had never heard of Hades stepping in unless the subject needed his personal attention. Apparently I wasn't the only surprised one because the judges also looked shocked.

Minos himself said "Lord Hades what are you doing here?"

Hades looked at us all with distaste but his eyes softened a bit when they met mine. "Special request from Percy Jackson." he said in his usual cold voice. "Annabeth Chase please come with me." Then he turned and walked towards his palace without another word and I supposed I had no choice but to follow.

oooOOOooo

Once in the throne room Hades sat himself down on his throne and left me to stand since the only other chairs were Persephone's throne.

"Annabeth Chase," he said. "Percy Jackson has been granted one wish from the gods (again) and this time he chose to have you brought back from the Underworld. Alive and well once again. This is against the rules but the council agreed as he was getting quite upset about you being dead and all. Your mother agreed wholeheartedly, and Poseidon... well let's say that he agreed for the sake of Percy's mental health. I think that will be the only time those 2 gods ever agree on anything. Souls have already come back from the dead, although that has stopped now that the Doors are closed, and it's quite simple how to really. All you must do is escape from the Underworld. Thanatos has permission to turn a blind eye abd let you umm, 'escape.' However this is the one and only time so don't expect-" however that was when I finally interrupted.

"Wait so Percy's ok? We won? The giants were defeated? Was anyone else hurt? Percy got another wish? Did someone pick up my Yankees cap?" I asked in a rush.

Hades looked at me with distaste."Kind of, yes, yes, yes, yes although I don't think he deserves it and yes. Your 'cap' as you say is in the posession of Percy Jackson. However," he said seeing she was about to ask more questions, "it would be much easier to show you what happened instead of me answering your remaining questions."

Then he waved his hand and a circular shadow about the size of a large circular mirror appeared and shown on it was the battle. I saw myself fall and crack my head. Heard my own arm break and saw as my knife slid out of my hand on my broken right arm. As I watched Porphyrion came up and said those awful last words. I heard that gods awful scream of Percy's name, saw the giant stab me in the chest. I winced as I saw that, like I was recurring the wound all over again. Percy defeated the giant he was facing, Mimas. Percy looked over in first shock, then astonishment. My mother picked up the fallen dagger and engagaed the giant king in battle herself. Percy ran over to my broken body and I saw the tears running down his face. I saw him grieve and heard his heartbroken yell. I watched as Frank comforted him and told him to keep fighting. I witnessed the war Percy was having with himself and in my head I was screaming at him to just forget about me. To set my body down and keep fighting!

Finally he picked up his sword, which had returned to his pocket and saw him uncap it and step towards Porphyrion with a look of pure hatred on his face.

I was terrified. I had never seen Percy look this dangerous, this powerful. I had seen a sliver of this after the Titan War but never this full unleashed rage. It was like I had been the only thing keeping him in control and my death had made him snap. Percy ran towards Porphyrion and I saw the giant turn and taunt Percy with my death. Percy stopped in shock and then my mother distracted the giant again, fighting him. Once again Percy had that look of pain on his face and I just couldn't believe that I was the cause of it.

I knew Percy had loved me. Gods how could I not know it? But now I knew, he had loved me just as much as I loved him. And that was a Hades of a lot. More then the average person could ever love. But I guess Percy and I weren't exactly average.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Percy start running again and I saw him fight as hard as he could and then more. Athena seemed to gain hope as she saw him fight alonside her and together they were equal- if not better- fighters then the giant. Percy was distracting and doing the most slashing while Athena was making the deepest more calculated cuts. I was shocked, to say the least. Percy and my mother working together? I would've said it was impossible. But there they were, seeming to communicate with just a look, just like Percy and I had when I was alive.

Percy then started to fight harder then ever and made the biggest move I had ever seen. Percy slashed the giants stomach with Riptide, rolled right between the huge, scaly legs, stand up and stcik the sword right through the giants throat. My mother stabbed him in the front of the neck.

Percy didn't even look tired. He didn't even watch as the giant we had been working so hard to defeat, crumbled to dirt right in front of him. He just focused on me and the intense gaze made me shiver. He walked towards my broken body (which Piper and Jason had kindly dragged away from the fighting). Then I saw Percy's face.

I swear to all of the gods that it physically hurt me to see that. I couldn't watch Percy with the broken look of unendurable pain on his face. Pain, hurt, longing and sadness.

"Stop, stop. I can't watch this! Pleasee stop it!" I screamed at Hades, trying not to show how shaken I was from what I had just seen. I knew I would never be able to get that out of my head. "I can't stand to see him like this!"

Hades looked over at me, surprised, but then quickly masked his emotions again and calmly waved his hand through the shadow. My last view was of Percy holding my body and sobbing.

"As you can see," Hades said trying not to let his emotions come out through his voice, "we defeated the giants and the demigods traveled in their flying ship to Olympus in New York. Percy Jackson," he said the name with extreme dislike, "was granted another wish, and he asked to have you back. The wish was granted. Why he would wish to have you back I do not know. I share my nephew's views of you demigods. All of you are quite annoying, however amusing to watch." Hades sighed. "Apart from Nico and Hazel of course." he added on almost as an afterthought.

"Wait Percy wished- he wished to have me back?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, yes I thought children of Athena were supposed to be smart." he said obviously annoyed.

I let the comment slide. "But why would he wish for me? He could've had anything and he chose me. Oh that stupid, stupid Seaweed Brain." By the end I was half laughing, half trying to shove the tears in my throat down.

"Well don't ask me." stated Hades. "I personally think he's crazy. I mean you should've seen him, he was the saddest person I've ever seen. This is the 2nd time he's turned down immortality you know." Hades looked over me quizzically. "I don't know if it'll be worth it but oh well. He also yelled in my face. He unashamely yelled in my face!" Hades said the last part indignantly. After several moments of awkward silence he said, "Oh and you can go now. I've ordered all of my patroling forces to let you, and only you 'sneak out' without capture."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds and finally bowed. "Thankyou Lord Hades."

He stared down at me. "Yes well," he cleared his throat. "I just hope it was worth it."

As I turned around he called my name again. "Yes my lord?"

"I'm not particularly fond of my nephew," he scowled like his next words would be hard to spit out, "but he is a good hero and most of us gods would hate to see any harm come to him, both mentally and physically. Just remember that twice now, he's given up anything to be with you. For you to live again." he paused as if debating wether to say more. Eventually he just said "And on that happy note you may leave. Please try not to come back for a while would you?" before I could say anything he said "Have fun escaping!" and dissolved into shadow.

I stared at where he had just been. "Of course my lord." I finally whispered and then turned and walked out of the palace, and out of the Underworld.

oooOOOooo

**Sorry for the delay in updating guys. Teachers are starting to get harsh and give more homework. But at least mid terms are done! Anyways thanks to everyone who reads and everyone who reviews, follows and favorites. You guys are the best!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Jason POV

When we arrived back at Camp Half Blood in the late evening without Annabeth everyone knew what had happened. The hunters left with a farewell and a promise for us to tale care of Percy and make sure that Annabeth im'd Thalia when she was back at camp. All of the demigods disembarked the Argo II. Some ran up and hugged nature spirits and satyrs. I saw Grover (who had come to Olympus) run up to a pretty dryad and kiss her straight on the mouth in front of everyone. The Romans, who had never been here before, looked around amazed. Eventually everyone all slowly walked along the beach to the big house.

Chiron had Rachel on his back and he galloped towards us followed by the satyrs.

"We heard about Annabeth." Rachel whispered to me. "How's Percy doing?"

"Look for yourself," I answered, not unkindly. Percy- who had finally seemed to realize that we were back on land and at camp- had just come up from belowdecks.

He looked even worse then before; he obviously hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He was wearing the same clothes as he was on Olympus, and he hadn't showered or had a real meal since Olympus either. We all just stared at him as he got off of the ship.

I heard Chiron softly say, "Oh dear, this is not going to be good." I saw that the old centaur had been crying as well and I remembered that he hadn't been with us on Olympus. He didn't know about Percy's wish. None of us apart from the demigods did.

Oh well, he would find out in the Big House at the meeting, I thought as we all walked there. Percy reached it first and silently went through the door to sit at the ping pong table. All of the head counselors (Malcolm would be filling in for Annabeth), Rachel and Chiron were there, along with Grover who was sitting beside Percy and shooting worried looks at his silent best friend.

Somehow Percy had gotten a bowl of water from somewhere and was making shapes out of the water and not paying attention to anything anybody was saying.

"Well," started Chiron morosely. 'We have won the battle against the giants, but we have lost, ahem, some very good warriors. Annabeth-" Percy flinched and looked up when Chiron said Annabeth's name. "- being among them. Jason perhaps would like to explain what happened since Percy seems a bit, ah, preocuppied at the moment." Percy looked back down and started making shapes out of the water again.

I looked at him for a moment before realizing that everyone was wating for me to talk. So I stood up and I recounted the whole story; starting with when Percy and I switched camps because of Hera. I knew that everyone already knew this but I felt like I should start at the beginning of the whole thing so I did.

When I got to the part where we started fighting the giants I saw Percy raise the water to form a shimmering circle in the air. Then I saw him dawn a look of such intense concentration I stopped talking and looked at him wondering what he would do next.

Then he did something that I wish I had never seen.

An image appeared on the water. It was Percy, but he was younger; maybe 16. Annabeth, who looked about the same age, was sitting beside him. They were in the dining pavilion, sitting on a bench which I thought was the Poseidon bench and eating what I figured was a chocolate cupcake with blue icing; although it looked more like a chocolate brick. They were eating it and laughing at something that Percy had just said.

"You saved the world." Annabeth said when they had quieted down.

"We saved the world." Percy replied.

"And Rachel is the new oracle which means she won't be dating anybody." Annabeth stated.

Everyone except for Percy looked over at Rachel and saw that she was blushing. She waved a hand, directing us to look at the image again. I saw Percy's face behind it and there was such a look of intense pain and longing there that I had to look back at the water image.

"You don't sound dissapointed." Percy noticed.

"Oh I don't care." Annabeth said with a shrug and it made it obvious that she really did care. A lot.

"Uh huh." Percy said, not falling for it.

"You got something to say to me Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"You'd probably kick my butt," said Percy wisely.

"You know I'd kick your butt." Annabeth replied.

He brushed the cake off of his hands uncomfortably. "When I was in the River Styx-" he started, "- turning invulnerable, Nico told me to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world. That made me want to stay mortal."

Now everyone looked at Nico, who was looking at Percy with something that looked like pity, and awe at his newfound ability.

"Yeah?" the Annabeth on the image asked while looking at the horizon, drawing our attention back to the image.

"Then up on Olympus," Percy continued, " when they wanted to make me a god and stuff-"

"Oh you soo wanted to."

"Well maybe a little. But I didn't because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking..." he trailed off looking slightly awkward.

"Anyone in particular?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked over to see her failed attempt at a hidden smile and complained, "You're laughing at me!"

"I am not!" Annabeth said, but it was hard to believe her because she was still smiling slightly.

"You are so not making this easy." Percy said, and then she replied.

"I'm never, ever going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

And then Annabeth kissed him. I saw their friends come out from hiding and pick them up (while still letting them be close enough to hold hands on the way) and dump them in the canoe lake. Then the image dissolved and was replaced by a new one.

It was the fight. Well part of the fight. Mainly it was Annabeth fighting Porphyrion. It was obviously through Percy's eyes this time. I looked at him in awe. I mean he had just transferred his memories onto water so that we could see them. We were all watching intently. Even Clarisse and Chiron.

I saw Percy flinch when we saw the part where Annabeth screamed his name and when the giant stabbed downward the image froze. The last thing I saw was Annabeth's terrified face. That was when the water splashed downwards. It hit the ping pong table, splashing everyone except Percy: because Percy had left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! My owl is picking up the legal documents from Rick Riordan though!**

Percys POV

After the meeting at the big house I went straight to my cabin. I skipped the late dinner, not bothering to answer anyone when they came and knocked on my door. I couldn't fall asleep, because I was anticiapting and yet dreading the following morning. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth again but I knew it would be hard on both of us.

I mean what do you say to your girlfriend after she died and came back to life? "Hey I missed you, let's go spar?"

Ya, I don't know either; but I was about to find out.

oooOOOooo

The next morning I looked at myself in the water in the Poseidon Cabin fountain my dad had put in. I looked like a mess. My hair was all over the place, and I mean worse then it usually looked, my eyes had dark circles under them from not sleeping for the last 2 nights and I was wearing a dirty camp shirt and jeans covered in mud.

I tried to flatten my hair but there was no point so I just changed into new clothes. I couldn't do anything about how my face looked unless I went to the Aphrodite cabin for a makeover; and let me tell you as much as I like Piper that just wasn't happening, despite the circumstances I was in.

I just left my cabin looking like crap. I saw everyone else making their way to the showers and was wondering exactly when Annabeth would show up when I heard it.

The most wonderful voice in the whole entire world that I had missed for 2 days.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed.

I turned and found her running down from the hill where Thalia's pine tree stood with her arms open staring straight at me. It was the first time I had seen her cool demeanor crack in public- wait no. The second time. The first time was when she had been at my funeral trying to give a speech in front of the whole camp.

Ignoring all of the looks that were coming our way (like usual. What can I say? We were a popular couple?) I yelled in reply. "ANNABETH!"

I forgot everyone else and I just ran to meet her. She slammed straight into me and felt like I was crushing her and she was crushing me but I didn't care and neither did she. All I needed was her and I was never going to let her slip through my fingers ever again.

When she finally pulled back from me I saw that she was silently crying and spitting out half sentences. "Stupid Seaweed Brain.. asking for me? How did the gods-"

But that was when I finally silenced her with a kiss. It was unlike any other kiss, not even being able to match the one we had once we were reunited after my 8 month abduction to Camp Jupiter. I don't think Hera and Zeus' wedding day kiss could even match this one.

It was full of joy, sadness, longing, desperation, hope and overwhelming love. It was me trying to show her all that I had felt when she was gone and I knew she understood just as I knew she had felt the same. When I finally pulled away she looked at me sadly.

"Percy you look terrible." she said softly, stroking my cheek.

Next thing I knew we were hugging, and I had tears going down my cheek and what happened next was a blur. All I knew was that we were kissing her and we were wiping away each others tears. I put my arm around her and she put her arms around my torso and we slowly wwalked down Half-Blood Hill, staring at each other and talking.

"I can't believe you did that Percy! I mean the gods didn't like you refusing godhood the first time and now you ask for me?! I saw you fighting Porphyrion and you did great, and I know that's only to be expected, but-" and then she was cut off by all the campers, Roman and Greek alike, running up to us and grabbing Annabeth in a bone crushing hug.

I smiled for the first time since leaving Olympus and I never let go of Annabeth's hand.

oooOOOooo

**Alright so this was a shorter chapter but it's the second last one! I think I'm just going to finish the last one and post it up here today too so that'll be the end of this story! Thanks to everyone!**

**Love you all! **

**Percyjacksonfan3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Annabeth's POV- 10 years later

Annabeth Jackson stood on the hill overlooking Camp Half-Blood with her husband Percy and their 2 children, Zoe and Calypso.

Calypso, who was the youngest at age 5, had Percy's dark and messy hair and all of his other features except for the eyes. She had Annabeth's eyes, and smarts. Definitely her smarts. She was a lot like Annabeth in nature but had some of Percy's recklessness.

Zoe was older at age 7, and looked a lot like Annabeth, but had Percy's sense of humor. She also had Annabeth's smarts. She was skinny and looked small but was really actually very strong.

The children were playing in the streets of the town. After the war everyone had celebrated and then things had gotten a bit complicated. Some Romans moved to Camp Half-Blood and some Greeks had moved to Camp Jupiter.

Clarisse and Chris had moved to the Roman Camp but Hazel and Frank had moved to Camp Half-Blood. Piper and Jason lived at town in Camp Jupiter, along with Leo and Reyna. Percy and I on the other hand, along with Hazel and Frank live at Camp Half-Blood. We keep in touch with them all by im'ing and going over to visit.

Frank and Hazel have kids as well. 1 boy who is 9 and named Trevor and another little 4 year old girl who is named Julianne. They both have the power to shape shift and move metals.

Travis and Katie were happily married with no children at the moment, and Grover and Juniper have a little girl. Named Lily. She is shaped like a human girl although no one knows what she really is. She has the power to make plants grow as fast as she wants although she specializes in juniper trees, and we found out from when she was a baby that she likes tin cans.

Nico and surprisingly, Thalia are dating and have 3 children. I don't see them getting married but they are happy with the kids. They have 2 boys and a girl. The girl in named Maria Bianca Di'angelo. She is 3 and has a little baby brother names Hester who is 7 months old and an older brother named Charles who is 5.

The camps now teach a mixture of Greek and Roman fighting techniques and history but they are still very different.

The kids always get claimed within the week that they arrive, and it was interesting to see all of the Roman kids who weren't used to the claiming to experience it firsthand. Cabins are a lot less crowded now that the older kids can live in the city.

New campers come across the property line almost every day and there are more quests and less monsters.

Although there are no new Poseidon kids Zeus has had another boy and 2 more girls. Hades has had 1 new girl. Thalia and Nico go into camp quite a bit to see and talk to them, even though they aren't too old.

Percy and I just visit time to time and talk to Chiron about how things are doing in the city.

In the end everything worked out absolutely perfect. We have everything that any of us ever could have dreamed of and more. For me that was my children and Percy.

oooOOOooo

**There! All done! This is the first chapter story that I've finished! Thanks to all of you guys for sticking with me through this, all of you are amazing! This is the last chance you have to review on this story so make it count! :)**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
